


Peace and Quiet

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, PridePrompts2020, Reminiscing, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: Charlie has some time to himself in the loud house that is the Burrow.~~Day 10- Alone Time
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Peace and Quiet

Charlie took a deep breath and sank lower into the bath, the candles he'd lit flickering as the air moved. His hands relaxed into the tub as he slowly submerged his head. Further away from the bath the radio played softly and quietly, just enough to fill the cold background. Rain was pelting at the window. Everything was calm.

  
The house itself was silent, apart from the creaking of the walls in the wind. Molly and Arthur were out on a dinner date, Ron and Ginny were checking up on Harry with Hermione and all the other siblings were at home, with their partners. Charlie didn't care though, he was glad to finally be alone. 

  
For as long as he could remember the house had been full, always busy with children crying, Mum shouting and the bangs of Fred and George's pranks.

  
This had been why he'd been so eager to move when he left Hogwarts, so he could finally get some peace and quiet. Well, as much peace you could get while working with dragons. 

  
It had taken some adjustment, the silence. For the first few weeks he couldn't stop the feeling that someone should be running up and down the stairs or an arguement should be going on from somewhere. The quiet consumed him, made his skin prickle with unease as he adjusted to the lack of background noise.

  
After this short period, he realised how little he opposed being alone, he would always have his family and friends but the peaceful calm that filled him when alone was just one of the reasons.

  
The other of course was because he lacked all attraction in that area, with him being aromantic asexual. 

  
Being a closeted teenager had been particularly hard in the Weasley household. His mum was always asking if he liked the look of anyone at school whenever he was home, his siblings asking who his crushes were and distant family members berating him for never mentioning a girlfriend.

  
It had been claustrophobic to say the least. The constant questions had caused him to cry in this very bathroom multiple times. 

  
The freedom that came with work had been his excuse for all those questions later on. No girlfriend? Work is too busy. No crushes? He doesn't get chance to talk to many people outside of work. Not mentioning a partner? He sees his family less so romance isn't on his mind.

  
He had eventually wrote them a letter then same summer he'd left, which had gotten a heartwarming response from his family, one that said they didn't fully understand but accepted him nonetheless- because this was about him, not them. 

  
Now, after the war, the family were closer than ever before, and Charlie was questioning where he'd take employment from now on. He'd had seven years to spread his wings and discover who he was and in this new world, he'd finally decided that he was ready to join back in the chaos that was his family. 

  
The last few months had been more of a whirlwind than he'd been used to. It was different than hiding at Aunt Muriel's, where you had to stay inside; people were coming and going almost constantly.

  
This was why he was lying in the bath, basking in the comfortable silence of the house. He knew that the cacophony of noise would be back at any moment and that at least one of his siblings would be banging on the door- like the old days. But for now, he would appreciate his family from a distance and have some quality alone time.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a bit of a break because I had slight burnout but I'm back with my fellow aroace (at least in my hcs) Charlie. I love that hc purely because I'm aroace and we have basically no representation so you can pry aroace Charlie out of my cold, dead hands. Hope you enjoyed this and feedback really helps!


End file.
